


Пустые насмешки

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe — Reverse AU, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Dark, Dark Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Cold Comfort, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Verbal Abuse, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, смена гениталий
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: — У тебя снова лимит на чудеса, да? — поинтересовался Азирафель с деланным сочувствием, колебавшимся на грани искренности. — Бедный маленький транжира, остался на Земле совсем один, и карманные деньги, как назло, закончились.— Отвали, демон, — оскалился Кроули. — Всё совсем не так.— Неужели? Тогда почему тебе задирают юбку в тёмном переулке, а ты только размазываешь сопли?Кроули страдает, Азирафель делает всё лишь хуже. А затем — лучше.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	Пустые насмешки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waste More Idle Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941966) by [Thousand_Ribbons (Meridians_of_Madness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridians_of_Madness/pseuds/Thousand_Ribbons). 



Человек, наверное, уже должен был потерять сознание, так что Кроули решился разведать обстановку. Зависнув справа и немного сверху, он с отстранённым интересом небесного существа наблюдал за надругательством над своим собственным телом.

Красивое было платье, равнодушно подумал Кроули. Право же, сам виноват. Кто научил его любить земное? Выбирать одежду, ориентируясь на крой и оттенок чёрного? Скучать по потерянному и расстраиваться из-за вещей, едва ли что-либо значивших?

Никто, вот кто. Поэтому: сам виноват.

Мужчина вдавил его в угол между стеной и мусорным контейнером, и Кроули сочувственно поморщился, осознав, что после — если, конечно, не произойдет чего-нибудь _очень плохого_ — после ему придётся вернуться в своё тело, а там содранная кожа, синяки и… всё остальное.

«Кончай давай, — подумал он с натужным раздражением. — Говорят, среднестатистического мужчины хватает всего на шесть минут. Это уже нелепо.»

Человек ожидаемо не прислушался к нему, продолжая свою возню. Кроули видел, как билась о кирпичную кладку голова, как двигались глаза под веками, словно он видел какой-то сон.

Бедняга, подумал он и уловил движение на входе в переулок.

— Ого, — негромко удивился кто-то из темноты. — Что тут происходит?

Мужчина шарахнулся в сторону, и Кроули резко втянуло обратно в тело — раньше, чем он успел морально подготовиться к этому. Волна боли смыла кристально-чистое неземное равнодушие, вырвав мучительный стон, и Кроули свалился на землю, прикрывая руками живот и низко опустив голову, словно пытаясь защитить себя.

Азирафель шёл к ним с таким видом, словно попал на книжную ярмарку и сейчас заинтересованно осматривался в поисках вещичек, достойных его драгоценного времени.

— Божечки, — произнёс он, остановившись в шаге от трясущегося Кроули. Перевёл взгляд на мужчину рядом с ним и улыбнулся.

— О-о-о, ты его насиловал! И как тебе?

Человек замер.

— Понравилось? — мягко, почти заговорщицки спросил Азирафель, подходя к нему ещё ближе. — Ты собой доволен?

Кроули распахнул глаза: пространство вокруг Азирафеля исказилось, тени преданно потянулись к нему, спугнув свет из переулка.

— Азирафель, — попытался позвать Кроули, но из горла вырвался лишь хрип.

— Скажи-ка, он был хорош? — продолжил Азирафель с искренним любопытством. — Стоил того, чтобы вскрыть тебе рёбра и сожрать сердце? Будешь в Аду вспоминать о том, как сладко тебе было?

Он был далеко не самым трудолюбивым демоном, но человеческое обличье поддерживал тщательно — кто бы иначе согласился ходить с ним по ресторанам, продавать ему любимые книги и гладить во волосами? Азирафель мог быть поистине неотразимым, если хотел, и предпочитал убивать всех зайцев сразу.

Сейчас, однако же, он вовсе перестал моргать, и глаза его светились кислотно-красным в полумраке переулка. Зубы удлинились, увеличились — не заострились, но при его силе челюстей это не имело значения. Азирафель больше не притворялся человеком. Какая разница, если увидевший его грешник вот-вот погибнет, понял Кроули и вцепился в холодную ладонь Азирафеля.

— Дорогой мой, не мешайся, — сказал тот, не отводя глаз от замершего в ужасе мужчины.

— Азирафель, хватит. Так нельзя, ты же знаешь.

— Правда, что ли?

— Ты знаешь. Отпусти его.

Азирафель раздражённо выдохнул, затем покорно пожал плечами.

— На твоём месте я бы бежал изо всех сил, — посоветовал он грешнику.

Тот выругался и метнулся к выходу из переулка. Попытался метнуться: Азирафель — воплощение первобытного гнева, ярость, чешуя и азарт — бросился следом, на короткий миг полностью потеряв человеческий облик, и обрушил его на кучу ржавых обломков неподалёку. Затем он вновь повернулся к Кроули, невозмутимо заслонив собой то, что осталось от жертвы.

— Что ж, дорогой мой…

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это против правил! — перебил его Кроули, пытаясь подняться на ноги. — Нам нельзя вмешиваться…

— Собираешься остановить меня?

Кроули отвёл глаза.

— У тебя снова лимит на чудеса, да? — поинтересовался Азирафель с деланым сочувствием, колебавшимся на грани искренности. — Бедный маленький транжира, остался на Земле совсем один, и карманные деньги, как назло, закончились.

— Отвали, демон, — оскалился Кроули. — Всё совсем не так.

— Неужели? Тогда почему тебе задирают юбку в тёмном переулке, а ты только размазываешь сопли?

Жестокие слова выбили воздух из груди. В ярости Кроули занёс руку и обрушил кулак прямо в лицо Азирафелю с такой силой, что голова демона откинулась назад. Он отвернулся, сплёвывая кровь на бесформенную кучу, совсем недавно бывшую человеком. Куча застонала, и Кроули нахмурился.

— Он ещё жив.

— Только ради тебя, милый, — едко ответил Азирафель, залечивая разбитый нос. — Не буду портить ваш чудесный проектик.

— Так ты в курсе?

— Что Наверху хотят посчитать, сколько грехов нужно совершить, чтобы лишиться шанса на прощение? Стара песня, Кроули, и я уже молчу о том, как это глупо. Могли бы просто спросить Внизу. От нас иногда такие ублюдки ускользают.

— Обязательно передам своим.

Может, на этот раз они прислушаются, и мне не придётся быть полуприманкой-полуподопытным кроликом, мысленно закончил он.

Прикрыв глаза, он вновь сполз по стене. Поднял руки, собираясь привести себя в порядок, и скривился, снова вспомнив: нет, сейчас ему это не светит. Запрет на чудеса он чувствовал самым своим нутром, словно перегородку, отделявшую его от внешнего мира. Ангельские силы — далеко не единственная составляющая его божественности, но всё-таки обычно они выручали в любой ситуации.

Он вздрогнул, когда Азирафель подошёл ближе, грубо схватил его за подбородок, разворачивая лицо к свету, и оскалился, глядя на разбитые губы и синяк под глазом.

— Ну и видок у тебя, ангел, — прокомментировал он с едва сдерживаемой кровожадностью. — Подрастерял свой лоск.

Это Кроули и сам знал. Он пожал плечами.

— Да плевать мне.

— Мне — нет. Пойдём, Энтони. Не отставай: я демон занятой, и у меня нет времени возиться с тобой всю ночь.

— Кто тебя просит-то… — начал Кроули, но Азирафель лишь отмахнулся от него.

— Хватит городить глупости. Я сказал, пойдём. У меня и без тебя есть чем и кем заняться.

Кроули собрался было спросить, кем именно, но Азирафель снял серое пальто и удивительно проворно набросил его на плечи Кроули, даже не прикоснувшись к коже. Пальто оказалось тяжёлым и источало немного едкий запах тлеющей шерсти и калёного железа.

— Прикройся. Не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-нибудь решил, будто это я с тобой сотворил.

— А что, ты бы отказался? На заборе написано, что я та ещё штучка.

Азирафель поджал губы, сверкнув глазами.

— Кроули?

— А?

— Скажи это ещё раз, и действия того жалкого червяка покажутся тебе праздником.

Угроза была вполне серьёзной. Пока Кроули подделывал отчёты — чем в конечном счёте и заслужил это «поручение» — Азирафель успел подмять под себя часть пятого круга, и добился этого вовсе не мирными переговорами да кампанией по очистке Стикса. Он был выдающимся бездельником, которого почти ничего не трогало, однако эта стычка явно его задела. По-видимому, ему было мало устроенной ранее бойни.

Казалось, он так разозлился, что запросто мог убить его, и Кроули захохотал. Хриплый, каркающий смех царапал лёгкие и горло; они болели — как болело всё его тело. Забавно, правда? Забавно, что спустя столько лет, спустя все эти тысячелетия к нему пришёл именно Азирафель. Демон, которому было плевать, — но он всё-таки пришёл.

Азирафель покачал головой и окинул его взглядом, полным отвращения. Кроули развеселился ещё сильнее.

— Никогда не пойму, что происходит в твоих маленьких птичьих мозгах, ангел. Пошли уже. Хочу успеть домой до рассвета.

«Дом» его в случае пожара стал бы западнёй из книг, памфлетов, журналов и бульварных газетёнок, сложенных неаккуратными стопками в одном из частных зданий Сохо. Сквозь заколоченные окна не проник бы и лучик света. Азирафель щёлкнул пальцами, зажигая тусклые лампы, и Кроули вспомнил войну, сливавшиеся друг с другом бесконечные вечера, вечную зиму. Повесив пальто на крюк у двери, он вслед за Азирафелем углубился в лабиринт грустных заплесневевших сказок, как сам однажды назвал это место.

Конечно же, он врезался в башню из беллетристики. Дешёвые детективы полетели на пол, и шедший впереди него Азирафель недовольно запыхтел.

— Поосторожней там! Эти книги мне дороже тебя.

Кроули нагнулся, пытаясь собрать книги, скривился от боли и быстро выпрямился, так и не выпустив из рук небольшой томик.

— Эти книги тебе всего дороже, — пожаловался он, догоняя Азирафеля. — И если ты продолжишь так себя вести, я пойду домой.

При мысли о его собственной стильной квартире в Мэйфэйре его замутило. Ему не спрятаться в этой квартире, заполненной стерильными поверхностями и молчаливой пустотой. Как бы Наверху ни любили связываться с ним через радио и телешоу, пользоваться городским телефоном там тоже умели. Из панорамных окон его квартиры виден весь Лондон, и с недавних пор Кроули казалось, что сам он тоже постоянно у всех на виду.

Азирафель резко развернулся, и Кроули показалось, что он заметил мелькнувшее на лице демона выражение: страх, граничащий с паникой, — пока его не сменила привычная смесь досады и раздражения.

— Останься.

— Зачем?

Они синхронно поёжились: слишком много значило это слово, змеёй проползшее по горлу и выбравшееся изо рта. Змеиное слово извивалось на полу между ними, вызывая омерзение у них обоих.

Азирафель наградил его тяжёлым взглядом, словно бы говорившим: «Рано или поздно нужно будет обсудить твою привычку выплёвывать змей», — а затем лишь пожал плечами.

— Думаю, мне нравится, как ты сейчас выглядишь.

— Убийственно сексуально, да? — спросил Кроули, внезапно разозлившись. — Давай, скажи, что именно тебе нравится.

Если он думал, что это заставит демона притормозить, он ошибался. Азирафель склонил голову набок и холодно улыбнулся.

— Как пожелаешь. Мне нравится, что ты едва держишь себя в руках. Нравятся следы слёз на твоём лице. Нравится платье, тебе идёт — особенно если стащить его наполовину. Нравится страдание, и твоя ненависть к себе, и злость, и сомнения, и…

— Хватит.

Кроули прошептал это едва слышно, но Азирафель тут же замолчал. Вернее, остановился лишь для того, чтобы тем же тоном закончить:

— Мне так сильно всё это нравится, что я заплачу за право оставить тебя здесь. Чтобы только я мог видеть тебя таким.

Кроули шумно сглотнул. Он и раньше играл в эту игру: внимание и забота Азирафеля против возможного соблазнения, за которым последует очень долгий полёт вниз. Он так и не понял, ласка это или искушение; и подозревал, что Азирафель и сам не знает.

— Чем ты заплатишь? — спросил Кроули, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле.

— Услугой. Скажем, благословением. Через месяц тебе ехать в Рим, да? Я возьмусь за это задание. Оставайся дома и возись со своими проклятущими растениями.

— Ты же ненавидишь Рим, — заметил он, и Азирафель неожиданно оскалился — настоящими зубами.

— Верно. Зато мне нравится, как сперма этого мужчины стекает по твоим бёдрам. Ты великолепен, дорогой мой, такой отчаявшийся, использованный, грязный…

Кроули отшатнулся: жестокие слова одновременно ослепили болью и разогнали туман в голове. Голос демона сочился похотью и наслаждением, и Кроули точно упал бы на жёсткую горку энциклопедий, если бы Азирафель не шагнул к нему, хватая за плечи.

— Соглашайся, — прошипел он.

— Ладно, ладно, хорошо, — проворчал Кроули, и колени его подогнулись, роняя тело прямо в руки Азирафеля. На какое-то мгновение Кроули показалось, что тот просто уронит его на пол, но хватка на его плечах лишь окрепла.

— Болван, — сказал Азирафель уже нормальным голосом, и повёл его в ванную с тёмно-зелёным кафелем на стенах.

— Ты позволишь? — спросил Азирафель, взглядом указав на его платье.

Горячая вода заполняла ванну, и Кроули сдержал смешок. Если он снова рассмеётся, казалось ему, остановиться уже не сможет.

— Угу, ладно.

Он опёрся на ванную: фарфор холодил руки, спина слегка выгнулась, чтобы Азирафелю было проще расстегнуть молнию. В зеркале Кроули видел его лицо над своим плечом, видел, как Азирафель разглядывал его тело, а затем снова надел маску ироничного равнодушия.

Как же легко разбудить охотничий инстинкт демона, рассеянно подумал Кроули, и его охватило странное безрассудство. Застёжка молнии скользнула вниз, Азирафель попытался снять платье через голову, но Кроули лишь сильнее его одёрнул. Ткань скользнула по бёдрам и упала на пол. Грудь он, как обычно, оставил плоской, так что и бюстгальтер ему был ни к чему, а трусы с него стянули ещё раньше. Абсолютно голый, он стоял перед демоном, демонстрируя ему то, что якобы нравилось Азирафелю.

Тот неодобрительно хмыкнул и легонько шлёпнул его по лодыжке, наклоняясь за платьем.

— Сними-ка заодно эти нелепые туфли. Удивлён, как ты ещё не сломал ногу на таких каблуках.

Кроули вылез из обуви, и мир вокруг перестроился. Азирафель по-прежнему был ниже, но их разница в росте почти сгладилась. Он встряхнул платье, аккуратно повесил его на вбитый в дверь крюк. Для демона, который совсем недавно нахваливал его состояние, Азирафель двигался с подчёркнутым равнодушием. Когда Кроули развернулся к нему, он, привычный ко всякому, не отвёл взгляд, и Кроули внезапно задумался, что было бы, если бы он потянулся к Азирафелю, снова ударил его, дал пощёчину, поцеловал, неважно — все эти действия сейчас казались ему равнозначными.

— Не нужно… — начал Азирафель и отвернулся.

Добавив немного масла в воду, он вновь повернулся к Кроули и помог ему сесть в ванну. Кожа на руках демона была сухой, ногти обкусаны до эпонихия, а прикосновения его длились не дольше необходимого. От поверхности шёл пар, светлая кожа Кроули тут же покраснела от тепла, но он всё равно опустился в воду по подбородок. Осторожно промыл царапины и ранку на губе и не смотрел на Азирафеля, пока мускулы его не начали расслабляться.

— Понравилось представление?

— Я видел вещи поинтереснее осквернённых ангелов, — ответил Азирафель, успевший призвать из соседней комнаты кресло. Устроившись рядом с ванной, он рассматривал толстый фолиант: потрёпанный, с кожаной обложкой — вероятно, стоивший безумных денег до того, как попасть демону в руки.

— Я вовсе не осквернён, — возразил Кроули, осознавая, что звучит как капризный ребёнок. — Я же выполнял задание. Делал, что сказали.

— А по-моему, было очень похоже на осквернение, — беззаботно ответил Азирафель. — На изнасилование. На унижение.

Кроули вздрогнул и сполз ещё ниже. Да почему он снова и снова провоцирует демона, но удивляется, когда демон ведётся на провокации?

— Почитай мне? — попросил он, решив не продолжать спор.

— «Покраснев до корней волос, она обхватила ладонью мой орган, и глаза её расширились от ужаса, когда в комнате внезапно появился мистер Джон Томас. Пользуясь её безмолвным замешательством...»

— Окей, я передумал. Ненавижу эту книгу. Ненавижу тебя.

Азирафель рассмеялся.

— Прекрасно.

Кроули лежал в ванной и сердился. Он и сам не знал, почему слова демона так задели его, но сосредоточился на этом чувстве, игнорируя все прочие, и оттирал налипшую на ноги грязь, хотя пальцы его дрожали, если он поднимался выше.

— Кажется, я совсем тебе не нравлюсь, — объявил он.

— Конечно, нет. Нормальным демонам не нравятся ангелы.

— Да какой из тебя нормальный демон, — огрызнулся Кроули. — Вершина твоего злодейства за последние годы — проспойлерить всем конец дурацкой серии книг про мелкого волшебника. И даже это было десять лет назад.

— И люди до сих пор расстроены, так что это считается. Но позволь с тобой не согласиться, дорогой мой. За последние годы вершиной моего злодейства был размазанный по переулку мужчина.

— О да, как же ты мог навредить… — начал было Кроули и замолк.

— Таким душкой был этот парень, да ведь? — поинтересовался Азирафель, не поднимая глаз от книги. — Чистая, невинная душа, за которую ангелы горой встанут, и мухи не обидел.

— Азирафель…

— Следовательно, я настоящий демон. Следовательно, я действую согласно Великому плану, причиняя страдания праведникам. Следовательно, закрой рот, ангел, иначе я закрою его за тебя.

Кроули брызнул в него водой, не получил никакой реакции и продолжил грубо и поспешно скоблить кожу. Раздражение помогло справиться быстрее, и вскоре он вытащил пробку из сливного отверстия.

— Полотенце! — властно потребовал он, поднимаясь на ноги.

Азирафель закатил глаза и протянул руку, помогая вылезти из грязной воды, а затем завернул его в удивительно мягкое и пушистое полотенце. Кроули озадаченно моргнул, когда его начали проворно вытирать, с головы и вниз. Сквозь махровую ткань Кроули чувствовал прикосновения рук Азирафеля — зато тот очень старался не пересечься с ним взглядом, сосредотачиваясь на своих действиях. Они стояли так близко друг к другу, и Кроули гадал, что произойдёт, если он слегка наклонится, и что сильнее оскорбит демона: поцелуй или укус?

Азирафель быстро вытер его грудь, но остановился, дойдя до узких бёдер.

— Ты не можешь поменять форму, да? — тихо спросил он.

— Как ты любезно заметил, у меня лимит на чудеса. Потратил последние карманные на презервативы, сам не знаю, о чём тогда думал.

Он замолчали, оценивая риски. Кроули чудесил направо и налево — транжира как он есть. Внизу же бухучёт вели раскалёнными кнутами и железными крючьями. Азирафель нахмурился, теребя губу человеческими зубами.

Кроули знал, что у него нет права просить большего: Азирафель и так дал ему слишком много. И всё-таки, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не попросить добавки.

— О, да ради… — зарычал Азирафель. — Скажу, что посчитал это удачной шуткой. Чего тебе?

Несколько секунд Кроули раздумывал: нужно было сделать выбор, а выбирать он любил.

— Член, пожалуйста. И без глупостей.

— Ну наконец-то, — пробормотал Азирафель, качая головой. — Какой же ты всё-таки болван.

Протянув руку, он грубо схватил его между ног, и Кроули отвернулся.

— Давай, будь хорошим мальчиком, — проныл он, и Азирафель недовольно зыркнул на него.

— Сколько раз тебе повторять, демоны не хорошие, — низко зарычал он. — Демоны не помогают ангелам. Демоны…

Пальцы его сжали разгорающийся между ног пожар, и Кроули вцепился в его плечи. Больно не было, но от низа живота поднимался огонь — чистый, выжигающий все следы — и Кроули сгорбился, пряча лицо на груди Азирафеля.

— Скажи, если станет слишком, — лаконично попросил тот, и Кроули молча затряс головой, отчаянно желая, чтобы это _завершилось_ , а не прекратилось.

Ближе к концу он едва ли не повис на Азирафеле, и если бы кто-нибудь напомнил Кроули о словах, которые он тихонько шептал демону на ухо, то получил бы лишь обвинение во вранье. Капли воды стекали на кафельный пол, а потом всё закончилось; Азирафель оттолкнул его, рассеянно поднёс ладонь ко рту и начал тщательно вылизывать пальцы.

— Ты отвратителен, — пробормотал Кроули, вытирая ноги полотенцем.

— Не понимаю, почему это до сих пор тебя удивляет, — ответил Азирафель как-то устало, изломано, апатично и тягостно. — Мы встречаемся тысячи лет. Ты давно должен был всё понять обо мне.

Часть своих вещей Кроули хранил в колченогом комоде в спальне. Одеваясь, он разглядывал итог работы Азирафеля. Ему понравилось: всё было… хорошо. Адекватно. Похоже на то, что Кроули сотворил бы сам. А главное — немного помогало отстраниться от случившегося ранее, а заодно и от самого себя. Вздохнув с облегчением, Кроули понял, что Азирафель между делом залечил рану на губе.

Нужно будет не забыть принести из дома обувь, подумал Кроули, закончив приводить себя в порядок, и босиком вышёл из спальни. Мрачно хмурящийся Азирафель читал в гостиной. На столике у кресла стояла нетронутая бутылка красного сухого, и Кроули воспользовался предложением, щедро плеснув себе в бокал. Он потягивал вино, слоняясь по комнате: он успокоился, даже слишком хорошо успокоился, поэтому едва сдержал порыв швырнуть опустевший бокал в пустой камин. Вместо этого он осторожно поставил бокал на полку и вернулся к Азирафелю.

— Эй, — позвал он и щёлкнул по обложке книги, не дождавшись реакции.

Азирафель сердито взглянул на него. В тусклом свете книжного его глаза казались почти чёрными.

— А, ты ещё тут, — равнодушно прокомментировал он, и Кроули почувствовал, что у него срывает крышу.

Под угрюмым взглядом демона он досчитал до десяти, а потом снова досчитал до десяти. Затем он понял, что никакие подсчёты не избавят его от рвущегося изнутри вопля, и вырвал книгу из рук Азирафеля.

— Кроули!

— Не смей! — прошипел Кроули. — Не смей меня игнорировать!

— Попробуй проигнорируй тебя, если ты ведёшь себя как засранец!

— О-о-о, кто бы говорил. Ты закатываешь истерику каждый раз, когда в магазине на углу не находится твоей любимой жёлтой прессы.

— Ну, я не собираюсь играть в вежливость, если мне не дают узнать, что там между Меган и… — Он придушено вскрикнул, когда Кроули оседлал его, неловко сжав его бёдра коленями, и вцепился в его рубашку, не давая себя оттолкнуть.

— Ну? — потребовал тот.

— Что «ну»?

— Ну вот он я, демон. Понравилось смотреть, как меня ебали в том платье? Понравилось пробовать на вкус после такой ночки? Давай, докажи.

Азирафель злобно зыркнул на него, и Кроули продолжил:

— Может, хочешь выставить меня на улицу? Я тебе надоел, Азирафель? Всё не возьму в толк, зачем ты возишься со мной, если тебя тошнит от моего вида. Иди, выкинь меня под дождь. Ты ведь такой крутой демон, чего тебе стоит.

— Замолчи, — прорычал Азирафель, и в голосе его звучал рокот, которого Кроули не слышал прежде. — Захлопни свой чёртов ангельский рот, Кроули, или я…

— Или ты что? Что? Я в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то так сильно противоречил сам себе, угораздило же меня связаться с тобой. Поэтому просто скажи мне, раз и навсегда, скажи, чего хочешь на самом деле, и почему со всей своей привередливостью ты вообще… — Он резко замолчал, потому что Азирафель поднял руку. Ладонь зависла в дюйме от щеки, не пытаясь оттолкнуть или проломить Кроули череп. Движение таило угрозу, но то была угроза иного вида, и у Кроули сбилось дыхание. Азирафель осторожно погладил его по щеке подушечкой большого пальца, едва касаясь кожи.

— Кроули, — начал он почти обыденным тоном. — Ты хоть представляешь, что я сделал бы с тобой, если бы ты только позволил?

Кроули пошевелился. В словах Азирафеля было не сексуального подтекста — если говорить начистоту, голос его звучал безжизненно. Словно вместо того, чтобы заполнять собой своё земное воплощение, Азирафель решил съёжиться, спрятаться внутри него, сокрыть всю свою крылато-чешуйчато-зубастую сущность в маленькой косточке или одном-единственном эритроците.

— О чём ты? — хрипло спросил Кроули.

Азирафель опустил руку и отвёл глаза.

— Ты вечно просишь меня обо всяких глупостях, — глухо сказал он. — Пощади этого человека. Скажи то, что я не хочу слышать. Замолчи, мне не нравится то, что ты говоришь. Почитай мне. Всё это так глупо!

— Так откажи мне, демон, — ответил Кроули, и голос его сбивался, как сломанный патефон. — Скажи, что тебе не нравится, скажи, что ненавидишь меня. Раз и навсегда.

Азирафель безмолвно смотрел на него: демон, максимально далёкий от Ада, но всё ещё объятый его пламенем.

— Скажи мне, — прошептал Кроули. — Ты же можешь просто сказать? Ты же демон, конечно, можешь. Ты демон. Тебе плевать на меня. Ты меня не любишь. У тебя нет ни единой причины потакать моим глупым просьбам. Господь, ни единой причины помогать мне, когда не помогают даже ангелы, да?

Азирафель упрямо молчал, и Кроули наклонился, едва не касаясь его губ своими.

— Сейчас же.

Демон лязгнул зубами. Челюсти его легко прокусывали кости: окажись он на волосок ближе, Кроули бы остался без губы. Тот даже не шевельнулся. Он ждал, комкая пальцами рубашку Азирафеля, чувствуя, как сердце стучит где-то очень далеко.

— Ты, паршивый самодовольный святоша, — ощерился Азирафель. — Ты что же, думаешь, нравишься мне так сильно, что я не посмею навредить тебе?

Кроули зашёл слишком далеко — он больше не мог врать. Оба они были искусными лжецами, но силы и решимость покинули его. Всё, что у него осталось — хрупкая, жуткая правда.

— Думаю, да.

Он сказал это и почувствовал себя очень уставшим. Последние капли стойкости, за которые он цеплялся, испарились беззвучно и незаметно, и гнев его оказался лишь болью, ужасом и слабостью. Кроули обмяк, положив подбородок на плечо Азирафеля, опираясь на него всем телом. Рука Азирафеля обвилась вокруг его поясницы, удерживая на месте.

— Ещё как посмею, — пригрозил он, и голос его дрожал от страха. — Я мог бы содрать с тебя лицо вместе с этой твоей ухмылкой. Оторвать тебе руки и ноги.

Кроули лишь сильнее вжался в него. Как и у многих обитателей Преисподней, кожа Азирафеля была холодной, но в глубине его сущности скрывалось нечто обжигающе-горячее. Кроули поёрзал, прислоняясь к его животу, стараясь впитать как можно больше этого демонического тепла.

— Угу.

Он чувствовал пробегающий по телу Азирафеля рокот — не то землетрясение, не то звук, выдававший глубокую тревогу.

— Какой же ты глупый…

— Ты это уже говорил, — заметил Кроули. — Можешь не повторяться, если тебе не сложно?

Он повернул голову: ногти Азирафеля скребли по подлокотнику кресла, оставляя на нём клочки пыльной ткани. Кроули накрыл его руку ладонью.

— Пойду в постель, — чётко произнёс он.

— Зачем? Готов ко второму заходу? — спросил Азирафель, но жестокость его отдавала фальшью, под которой чувствовался страх.

— А давай, — предложил Кроули. — Давай, отведи меня наверх, раскрой, как любимую порнокнигу, посмотри, какой я грязный. Можешь быть жёстким, ткнуть мне в лицо тем, насколько я поехавший, раз позволяю тебе это. Не знаю, сколько слёз во мне ещё осталось, но, думаю, найду для тебя немного… — он удивлённо замолчал, слегка отстранившись.

— Да ты же не серьёзно…

Азирафель рассерженно промокнул глаза.

— Заткнись, это крокодиловы слёзы.

Кроули вздохнул. Пару секунд он не двигался, затем слез с бёдер Азирафеля. О чём он только думал? Общение с демоном и его самого превратило в задиру. Как же он мерзок. Разумеется, все его неприятности начались с того, что быть задирой понравилось ему больше, чем шлюшкой на подсосе у Рая. Никогда прежде он не видел столь изящного искушения.

— Извини, — напряжённо ответил он. — За то, что… — он указал на свои глаза, затем махнул рукой, подразумевая всё остальное: каждый раз, когда он просил Азирафеля действовать наперекор его природе, каждый раз, когда манипуляциями, мольбами, а то и вовсе лишь собственной уязвимостью Кроули заставлял его отступить туда, куда ему больше не было хода.

Азирафель не смотрел на него. Кроули кивнул сам себе.

— Ладно. Я пойду. Ещё раз извини.

Он развернулся, но Азирафель схватил его за руку, отчаянно вцепившись в его ладонь. Кроули открыл рот и снова закрыл его: ему надоело разговаривать. Когда-то очень давно, в самом начале, с разговоров и начались все проблемы. Кроули знал, что тогда им обоим следовало промолчать.

Азирафель поднялся, по-прежнему сжимая его руку, и повёл его в спальню, погасив за ними свет. Тени ластились к ним дружелюбными кошками, сильнее сгущая тьму — даже для идеального зрения Кроули в комнате было слишком темно. Теперь он мог ориентироваться лишь на прикосновения Азирафеля.

Тот потянул за его рубашку, потянул снова и остановился. Сначала Кроули не понял, чего от него хотели, а потом... Он прикрыл глаза: он тоже хотел, всегда хотел, но мог лишь покачать головой. Затем вспомнил о кромешной тьме в спальне, положил пальцы на руку Азирафеля и оттолкнул её.

«Не могу. Эти тела оказались сложнее, чем я думал. Прости. Мне хочется. Но я не могу».

Азирафель вновь коснулся его ладони, поднося её к пуговицам на своей рубашке. Кроули чувствовал его похоть, и голосок в его голове напомнил, что это тело — чужое. Всё хорошо. Это он мог. Возможно, он даже получил бы удовольствие, но сейчас Кроули был максимально далёк от того, чтобы получить удовольствие хоть от чего-нибудь.

Он расстёгивал пуговицы медленно, методично, противясь постоянно возникающему соблазну просто испарить одежду чудом. Сегодня-завтра ангельские силы вернутся. Он подождёт. Дотерпит.

Прикосновения Кроули были далеки от нежности Азирафеля. Пальцы скользили по телу демона, по его пышным бёдрам и животу, по неожиданно жёстким волосам в паху, по наливающемуся возбуждением члену, и что-то внутри него едва не плакало от осознания происходящего.

«Мне нравятся следы слёз на твоём лице. Нравится платье, тебе идёт — особенно если стащить его наполовину. Нравится страдание, и твоя ненависть к себе, и злость, и сомнения, и…»

«Лучше бы тебе нравился я!» — хотелось кричать Кроули, но куда бы это их привело? У них осталась бы лишь любовь, и им обоим пришёл бы конец.

Одежда упала на пол, Кроули отвели в постель, отдёрнули для него покрывало. Улёгшись, он потянул Азирафеля за собой. Хрустящие простыни холодили кожу, но быстро нагрелись от двух тел, которые сплелись друг с другом под одеялом, соединив пальцы и опустив головы на одну подушку.

Азирафель сжал его ладонь в своих, крупных и прохладных. Вторую руку Кроули положил на его круглое плечо, а затем скользнул дальше на обнажённую спину, где нежная кожа резко переходила в жёсткую шкуру, похожую на зарубцевавшуюся рану. Не в первый раз кончики пальцев Кроули скользили вдоль острых гребней и вздыбленных пластин, из-за которых Азирафелю приходилось так часто менять одежду. Следы ранения, полученного во время войны — всего одним ударом меча ангел Эрувиил прорезал кожу, мускулы и само крыло. После падения травмы исцелялись иначе.

Азирафелю не нравилось, когда кто-то дотрагивался до его спины. Не потому, что было больно, — потому, что больно не было. Однажды ночью он спьяну признался, что вовсе не чувствует прикосновений к повреждённой коже, лишь намёк на случайное давление. Пальцы Кроули добрались до нароста над рытвиной, почти разрезавшей чешуйку на две части. Эта рана была земной — ей он обязан алебарде офицера католической армии, с которым столкнулся в период Авиньонского пленения пап. То ещё было времечко, и Кроули вовсе не жалел о том, что хотя бы часть Азирафеля получила по заслугам.

Азирафель, должно быть, закрыл глаза, понял Кроули, прижимаясь к нему, — иначе они светились бы красным. Почему-то это так тронуло его, что Кроули наклонился и поцеловал веки Азирафеля, сначала на одном глазу, затем на втором. Азирафель отшатнулся, Кроули подался за ним. Демон был стеной, отделявшей его от мира. Кроули словно бы очутился под землёй, спрятанный в безопасности, и, когда ему снова захотелось поцеловать Азирафеля, он схватил одеяло и накрыл их с головой.

Он ждал, что Азирафель что-то скажет, спросит, неужели Кроули рассчитывал обмануть Её этой детской маскировкой, но тот молчал. В удушающей темноте постели Кроули притянул его к себе и целовал, целовал, целовал.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
